In Like
by shopgirl152
Summary: Friend Dates Series. It's been a month since that day at the lake for Phineas and Isabella and since then, their friends have been noticing a slight change between the two that can only mean one thing: their friends are in like with each other. Unfortunately, Phineas and Isabella are the only ones who don't seem to notice. one-shot.


**A/N: **Not sure if this matters to anyone, but just in case: I rewrote the ending to Doing Absolutely Nothing, which I think ties in better with this story. However, you don't need to read the rewritten ending for Doing Absolutely Nothing to read this story; it can be enjoyed on its own.  
**Inspired by/Song Used (with slight lyric changes):** She's in Love-The Little Mermaid: Original Broadway Cast Recording

* * *

"So Izzy, any ideas of what to do for our Friend Date this week? I think it's your turn to pick." Phineas fell in step next to his friend, the two walking down the hallway. "Oh, here." He reached over, taking the books out of her arms.

"Phin, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Carrying your books. They look kinda heavy."

Isabella stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You're carrying my books to class for me?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

She grinned. "No, no problem."

"Cool. So anyway Izzy, like I was saying..."

* * *

"_Ugh_. Can you believe those two?" Adyson slouched against the wall, watching as her friends walked past. "It's been a month and all of sudden, Phin's carrying her books for her."

"You act like that's a bad thing," said Holly.

"It's not bad! It's just..." the teen held her hands out, indicating her friends down the hall. "Look at them! It's so obvious they like each other! But does Izzy do anything about it? Nooo..."

"She informed Phineas she liked him," Gretchen pointed out. "He just didn't return her affections."

"I thought she told us Phineas didn't like her then, but that didn't mean he wouldn't like her later," Ginger stated. She paused. "Didn't Izzy tell us last month that he hip bumped her into a tree when they were at the lake and then took care of her by bandaging her arm?"

"What do you think carrying her books is?! What do you think bandaging her arm is?! Come on, this is Phineas we're talking about!"

"Exactly. He's a nice guy," Milly stated. "Ferb carried my books for me once. Doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Unless it's on a subconscious level." Gretchen pushed her glasses up her nose. "Lots of people do things on a subconscious level. The way Phineas is with romance, the book carrying and taking care of Izzy's wounds could be just a nice gesture, or a sign of something deeper."

"They were minor scrapes! They barely needed band-aides!" Adyson peered down the hall again, growling in annoyance. "Do you not see the way he's looking at her?!"

"Adyson, you're making way to big a deal out of this." Holly got up from the floor. "Who cares what carrying Isabella's books or bandaging her scrapes means; as long as they're both happy, what difference does it make?"

"Fine. Don't believe me." Adyson leaned against a trashcan. "But mark my words girls; the two of them? It's going to happen and it's going to happen soon."

A collective groan went up from the others.

"Hey, is anybody else hungry?" Holly checked her watch. "It _is_ lunchtime; what are we hanging around here for?"

"We're hanging around here because Adyson wants to spy on Phin and Izzy." Ginger giggled.

"Haha. Sure. Make fun of my observations. But seriously, if—

"Hey guys!" Katie bounded up, looking between the girls. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're talking about a certain member of our group being in like with a certain guy."

"Phineas?"

Gretchen smirked. "That's one half of the pie."

"Huh?"

"Katie, I'm talking about Izzy." Adyson rolled her eyes.

"Oh." The blonde blinked at her friend. "What about her?"

"Don't you think she's been acting suspicious lately?"

"It's not exactly suspicion," Holly pointed out. "We know why she's acting weird—"

"She's acting weird because she's permanently stuck in Phineas Land these days with no hope of escape." Ginger smirked. "Although…" she turned her attention down the hall, to where her friends were talking over by the lockers. She tilted her head to the side. "Izzy kinda follows Phineas around like a puppy dog."

Milly stood on tiptoe, looking where her friend was looking. She shrugged.

Adyson stepped in front of the group, looking between them. "You know, if she's not careful, she's going to get her heart broken. Seriously, that girl is up to her elbows in trouble." She smirked, singing. "She's dizzy and she's dreamy—"

"Her head's up in the clouds," Ginger joined in.

"Her eyes have gone all gleamy—"

"It shouldn't be allowed," Gretchen smirked.

_She whiles away the days  
__moping on the bleachers still__  
_

Gretchen stood up, coming to stand next to Adyson. "You know, now that I think about it…" she smirked, singing. "You ask her what's she doing, she giggles like a fool—"

"She barely sticks a toe in down at the swimming pool," Katie added.

"Technically, it's to cold to go swimming," Holly pointed out. "Aside from the unseasonably warm weather last month, it's been cold."

The other teen shrugged.

_It's more than just a phase  
__face it, she's just not herself__  
_

"Is she ill?" Ginger wondered.

Milly snorted. "Or insane?"

"Or is it just Phin on the brain?" Adyson smirked.

_What has got her bothered so_?

"You know, it is quite possible she has the bends," Gretchen suggested.

"Please." Adyson snorted. "She hasn't been in the mountains, or underwater."

"But she has had her head in the clouds," Ginger pointed out. She smirked. "Apparently, you need an oxygen tank for that."

The other girls laughed.

Katie's eyes widened. "Maybe it's the flu."

The others looked at her. "Nah."

"Oh I wish we had a clue," Holly stated sarcastically.

The girls looked at each other and grinned, dancing around the hallway.

_Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
__Good grief! It's clear...  
__She's in like!  
__She's in like!  
__Pounding heart! Ringing bells!__  
_

"Oh oh. Come here!" Adyson motioned the others around her, whispering conspiratorially. "I was at Izzy's the other day and…" she lowered her voice. "I think she bought a new bra! And I think she's wearing it right now!"

"Adyson, that's scandalous!" Katie gasped.

"And just like you." Ginger smirked, giving Adyson a fist bump.

"Ohh yeah…"

_She's in like  
__in like and it's divine  
__she's in like!  
__that girl's on cloud nine!__  
_

"Glory be," Holly sang

"Lord above—"

"Got to be she's in like!"

The girls doubled over, dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, what's with all the gigglin?" Buford walked up to the group, Ferb, Django and Baljeet in tow.

"Hey, let's ask them," Ginger said.

"Ask us what?" Baljeet stared at the girls. "I believe we may have walked into part of a conversation."

"Well, I'm out." Buford turned to walk away. "Buford don't do girl talk."

"Actually Buford, I believe you may like this one," Gretchen spoke up.

He turned around. "Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Let me ask you guys something." Adyson studied the men a moment. "The girls and I were saying how there's been a definite change in Izzy since her and Phin spent a day at the lake a month ago. She's usually not herself around Phineas anyway, but lately, it's been getting worse."

"Yeah, Dinnerbell's been actin the same way lately. He ain't hangin out with us as much anymore. He spends a lot of time with Bella."

"So you _have_ noticed a change?" Ginger asked.

"Have we?!" Baljeet grinned. "It is practically impossible for Phineas to hide it now. It is so obvious!"

"See, I'm not the only one who's been noticing," Adyson added.

"He acts like he don't see us or nuthin," Buford put in. "I'd say he barely even speaks, but that ain't Dinnerbell."

"Man, he's seriously been treating us like the cafeteria sashimi left over from last week," Django groaned.

"Ugh. Don't remind me about the sashimi." Holly held back a gag reflex. "I can still taste it."

"Ferb, have you noticed anything different about Phineas?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah, you _are_ his brother," Milly said.

Ferb smirked. "He appears to be tossing in his sleep at night. And mumbling."

"What's he mumbling about?" Katie asked.

He shrugged. "It's hard to say."

"Man, you know what else is weird?" Django stepped forward. "So Phin's a pretty laid back guy right?" The others nodded. "He's been super moody lately."

"Oh yes, most definitely," Baljeet added. "You cannot say one thing about Isabella without getting an extreme reaction. If it is not him blushing, it is him defending, saying he has no feelings for her." He smirked, crossing his arms. "It is a crock."

"And the worst part?" Buford looked around the group. "Dinnerbell's still as oblivious as ever. You could flat out tell him 'hey, you're crushin on Bella,' and he'll deny it. He doesn't even know he's crushin!"

"Ugh. How annoying." Ginger groaned.

"Hey, ya don't hafta tell us that. We're all feelin it."

"Oh oh! Here's another thing about Izzy!" Katie tapped Adyson on the shoulder. "Izzy sighs and swoons over him all the time."

"Please." Holly rolled her eyes. "Izzy does that anyway."

Ferb held up a finger, signaling the others to pay attention. "Did I mention he walks around singing little tunes?"

The entire group stopped dead, staring at him. "What?"

"Dude, ya didn't tell us that," Buford griped.

The other man shrugged. "It never came up."

"You know, Isabella appears to have started exhibiting a certain glow about her…" Gretchen wondered out loud.

_What on earth could it be?  
__any chowderhead can see__  
_

"That sigh!"

"That glow!"

"That swoon!"

Buford groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead. "They're in love, ain't they?"

"Nope!" Ginger poked him in the ribs. "Just extreme, hopeless, utter like."

"That ain't better."

"Well, Izzy's as good as sunk." Adyson groaned.

_See her blush  
__see him grin  
__got to be like they're in__  
_

Django smirked. "Izzy and Phinny, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up."

_Her cheeks could not flush pinker  
__it's clear as H2O__  
_

Ferb chuckled. "He's caught, hook line and sinker."

"Crushed out!"

"Switched on!"

"Worked up!"

"Far gone!"

"Knocked down!"

"Hard hit!"

"In deep!"

"Yep, that's definitely it." Gretchen smiled. "They're in like."

"And it is all over from here," Baljeet added. "It is—"

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Isabella and Phineas walked up, their arms linked through each other's. Isabella looked at the group. "What's everybody staring at?"

The group looked at each other, everyone dissolving into laughter.

Phineas raised a brow. "Why do I get the feeling we just missed something important?"

"You did not miss anything important." Baljeet quickly composed himself. "You just, um…"

"See, we were—ow!" Katie winced as Ginger elbowed her in the ribs.

"You see, we were just—" Gretchen started to say something, only to be cut off at the sound of a loud ring overhead.

"Saved by the bell," Milly mumbled.

"Huh?" The red head looked around. "Seriously, someone clue us in here."

"Uh…I have to go to Biology." Baljeet waved weakly before grabbing his boyfriend's hand, the two taking off down the hall.

"Holly, Ginger and I have home Ec." Adyson grabbed the pair, hauling them off.

"Auto shop for me," Milly stated.

"English for Katie and I," Gretchen said, her and the other girl rapidly walking away.

"Art class!" Django yelled.

Ferb merely looked at the pair in front of him, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, smirking before walking off.

"Well, that was weird."

"Yeah. Wonder what we missed?"

Phineas shrugged. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure Ferb will tell me eventually." He paused in thought. "Izzy, don't take this the wrong way, but your friends have been acting weird lately."

"So have yours."

"So...it's not just me."

"No."

The pair looked at each other and shrugged. The red head smirked as him and Isabella continued walking. "Okay Izzy, we've been talking about this week's friend date for several minutes now and you still haven't come up with anything."

"Umm..."

"Well?"

The teen smirked, playfully shoving him. "I'm thinking!"

He nudged her shoulder in return. "Well think faster!"

"Um...hmm..." she looked around the hallway in thought. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "Pool."

"Pool. As in...?"

"Eight ball."

The red head laughed. "Really? You wanna play pool?"

"Yeah, why?" She lightly smacked him. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, it's just...the thought of you playing pool is kind of funny."

"You don't think I can beat you?"

"No no. I'm sure you're a decent player." He smirked. "It's just...well, you don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh really." Isabella stopped walking, taking a step in front of him and crossing her arms. "I beg to differ."

"Oh come on Izzy."

"Well, if you're to scared to take me on..."

"I'm not scared."

"Okay then. You. Me. Pool. Tonight." She stuck a hand out. "Deal?"

Phineas grinned, shaking it. "Deal."

"Phin, you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh." His face flushed. "Right."


End file.
